Resonates Happiness
by wearing-tearing
Summary: Collection of ficlets about Damon and Elena's life and relationship.
1. 1 Cute Medal

**A/N: Okay guys, so this is how it's gonna go.**

**This is going to be a series of stand-alone FULL OF INCREDIBILY FLUFFY ficlets about Damon and Elena's life and relationship. Each chapter is going to be a different story, portraying something different that happened with both of them.**

**It'll mostly have nothing to do with the TV show, but if I decide to throw something in I'll let you guys know in the beginning of the story. I'll also be updating as soon as I finish writing the ficlets, which might take a while or none at all. And I have no idea how many stories there will be, but I guarantee it will be more than two. Rating may also change as I go on writing.**

**I should probably say I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, because if I did they'd all be dancing around my shirtless and sweaty - even the girls.**

**This story was beta'd by Cynthia, the horse whisperer and my best friend.**

**Cute Medal**

Elena is sitting on her bed with books and notes sprawled all over the bedspread, her brows furred and biting on a purple highlighter, trying to concentrate on what's in front of her. Finals week used to be the absolute worst thing for her, because it meant that not only she needed to somehow manage all the supernatural cap in her life, but also not fail class. Now it sort of brings her back to those good old days before she met the Salvatore brothers, when all she needed to worry about was understanding her handwriting and the notes she took in class.

Even though she's busy studying, that doesn't stop her from hearing the thud of Damon's boots as he makes his way up the stairs and towards her bedroom door. She's so attuned to him already that every time he's somewhere near it's like her senses go into full alert and a little voice inside her head starts screaming his name.

She still doesn't look up from what she's doing, though. Because what she's doing is important. This is her future. She needs to concentrate and learn and do well on her finals so she can have a chance for a better life; a chance that went almost to waste when she wasn't sure if she was even going to have a life to live anymore. But those days of fighting vampires and witches and death were over, as were her excuses to be neglecting her classes and the copious amounts of schoolwork she needed done. So yeah, studying right now was more important than her boyfriend. Her badass vampire leather-wearing blue eyed smoking hot boyfriend who was definitely not sitting beside her on the bed and trying to stir her away from chemistry notes.

But of course she loses her internal battle to not react and look up at Damon when he's in the same room as her, so she does look up and her jaw immediately goes slack, the purple highlighter falling from her hand. Staring back at her are the two most amazing pairs of blue eyes she has ever seen. Damon is standing by the door with a handful of the cutest thing she's laid eyes upon and a little smirk plastered on his face in obvious amusement at the face Elena is making.

"Is that…" she asks, eyes wide.

Damon finally moves from his place leaning against the doorframe and sits at the end of her bed. The little ball of fur in his hands stares blankly at Elena, as if daring her not to succumb to its adorableness.

"Yeah," he answers. "I thought I'd bring you some company and prevent you from having a mental breakdown when you figure out you can't possibly know all this stuff better than you already do."

"I can't believe you…" she trails off, dragging her eyes from one pair of blue eyes to the ones owned by her boyfriend and scowling. "I'm not going to have a mental breakdown. I'm going to be awesome and do really well on finals and get into a good college and-"

"_Meow_."

"Oh my god," Elena gasps. "He is so cute. Come here kitten."

Damon chuckles at her grabby hands and places the black kitten on the bed. Its tiny little paws pressing down on the sheets of paper covered in chemistry notes, and its blue eyes still staring.

"You mean _she_ is so cute."

"It's a she? Well, you are the cutest kitten to ever exist," she says, picking up the kitten. "You should win a medal for all your cute. Because again, you are the _cutest_."

"I think I'm feeling a little jealous," and when Elena looks back at her boyfriend, he's, believe it or not, _pouting_ at her.

"Then why did you get yourself an adorable ball of black fur kitten in the first place?"

"That's because I didn't get it for me," he smiles fondly at her. "I got the kitten for you."

The only thing Elena can manage to do at that moment is to stare at him and say nothing. Because Damon bought her a kitten. He actually went to a pet store or to a shelter or to the home of lovable little tiny animals and came back with a kitten for her. And she continues staring and not saying anything because her mind can't wrap its hands around the fact that Damon _bought her a kitten._ So it's no surprise there when she opens her mouth and whispers, "You bought me a kitten."

"Yes, I got my badass girlfriend a badass kitten. And I know that although I make up for a big part of it, or at least I thought I did, I think you still have some cute missing in your life," He grins at her as she starts scratching behind the kitten's ears. "And with Jeremy working after school I thought you'd like some extra company."

"You are the best boyfriend," she says and reaches across the bed to give him a peck on the lips, only to return to staring at the tiny little ball of black fur curled up in her lap and frown. "She needs a name."

"What about Lilith?" Damon suggests. "Or Vampira? Oh, I know! We should name her Drusilla. Dru, for short."

"I am not naming my kitten after dead and sometimes fictional vampire women!" Elena says, pointing a finger at him and narrowing her eyes.

"Sometimes you're no fun," he pouts and gives a playful nip at her fingertip.

"I am plenty of fun, right kitten?" she looks down at the animal. "And I'm going to name you…" she looks across her room, looking for inspiration when her eyes settle on the pile of CDs Jeremy left in her dresser and suddenly she has the perfect name picked out. "I am going to name you Muse!"

"You're going to name your cat after a _band_?"

The kitten just tilts its head to the side and stares intently at Elena for a few seconds, and then it reaches one tiny paw forward and pats her lightly on the nose as if it understands what was said and promptly agrees to it.

"See? She likes it." Elena smiles up at him.

He huffs and gives her one of his epic Damon eye rolls, getting up from the bed. "You go back to study and I'll go unload all the cat crap I bought for her at the pet store."

He hears Elena gasp and scream at his retreating back. "YOU BOUGHT HER TOYS?"


	2. 2 Better Than Frosting

**A/N: Hi everyone! I forgot to tell you that the title from the series comes from the song 'Bliss' by Muse.**

**So the timeline of this whole thing is going to be somewhat after the season two finale when Stefan leaves with Klaus after he got the cure for Damon. Everyone is doing generally okay after everything that happened, but Stefan is not in the picture.**

**We have other characters in this chapter other than Elena and Damon.**

**Oh, thanks to the ones who reviewed and the ones following the story :D**

**This part wasn't beta'd because all my friends have lives while I just go on about mine reading and writing fic. So all mistakes are mine, and if you spot some please let me know!**

* * *

**Better Than Frosting**

Elena is in the kitchen, trying to write 'Happy Birthday Jeremy' with strawberry frosting on the chocolate cake she made that afternoon, and failing – miserably - because Damon keeps distracting her with his hands on her hips and his mouth hot and wet on her neck. Muse, her cat, is perched on the couch supervising Caroline and Bonnie, who are setting up the cupcakes and drinks on a table in the living room, while Tyler and Matt fight over who gets to pin the birthday decorations on the ceiling. The only one missing in their little family is Stefan, who is still off somewhere wreaking havoc with Klaus. Oh, and Jeremy and Alaric, of course.

They decided – or Elena decided and everyone agreed – to have a surprise birthday party for Jeremy when things finally quieted down, so Alaric was put in charge of distracting him while the boys decorated the house and the girls handled the food and drinks and everyone got everything ready. It was nice being involved in something normal for a change, all of them coming together to celebrate and have fun and not worry about anything but stuffing themselves full of cake and chips and gallons and gallons of soda with a little vodka on the side, courtesy of Damon. They had left all the presents at the boarding house so Jeremy wouldn't find out about their plans, and Damon drove them to Elena's this morning, which was really the only thing he did to help besides supplying the alcohol since he was now nipping lightly at Elena's shoulder and distracting her from the very important task that was finishing the birthday cake.

"Would you stop with that?" Elena elbows Damon in the ribs. "Or do I need to remind you that the most important thing in a birthday is the birthday cake? A cake I'm trying to make while you go on about chewing on my neck like the creepy vampire you are?"

"It's not my fault you taste good," he says, swiping a finger on the perfect strawberry frosting J and licking it off. "Well, at least better than frosting."

"Ugh, you're incorrigible."

"And you love it."

That made her pause. They hadn't said the words yet, although Elena was sure the feelings were there. After everything they've gone through they grew close, they became friends, and from their friendship they became something else. But before Elena can say anything and confirm or deny his words or even elbow him again in the stomach, Damon wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tightly to his chest.

"It's really good what you're doing for him, you know," his tone serious. "After the whole Vicki and Anna thing, and then your aunt…"

"Yeah," she whispers, trying to swallow around the sudden lump in her throat. "I guess I just want him to remember he still has us."

Damon moves his hands from her waist to her shoulders, turns her around and mashes their lips together. No matter how many times it happens, Elena will never get over the feeling of Damon's lips on hers, his tongue stroking hers gently and his teeth occasionally biting down on her bottom lip. She secretly hopes it always stays like that, that every time he comes up to kiss her will be like the first time all over again.

"Ugh, can you two stop making out all over the cake?"

"Why, witch, I think you're just jealous," Damon let's go of Elena to sit on one of the kitchen stools.

"Why don't you go fall on a stake?" Bonnie snaps back at him.

"Children, stop fighting," Elena scowls at both her best friend and her boyfriend. They are still constantly at each other's throats but Elena thinks they've reach a mutual level of respect, considering both of them would die to protect her. Not that she needs much protecting these days, but still. And she also thinks that behind all the death threats they might even like each other a little bit. Hopefully.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is infuriating," Bonnie answers her with a smile.

"And you're a bitch," Damon throws back, smirking at Bonnie when her face closes off.

"Are they fighting again?" Caroline rolls her eyes as she enters the kitchen.

"Not anymore, they're not. Not unless they want to be deprived of the deliciousness that is my chocolate cake," Elena warns them and tries not to feel a twisted sense of satisfaction when they look at her like she just told them Christmas was cancelled. "Now, was there something you needed, Bonnie?"

"More napkins," Caroline supplies, clapping her hands together.

"You know I could have gotten them by myself, right?"

"Yes, Bonnie, I know. But since Elena was here I figured Damon was also here, and because you two like each other so much I couldn't lose a change to see you bickering. It's amazingly terrifying how well you two can throw threats around with a smile on your beautiful faces," Caroline finishes, giving Elena a wink.

She gives her friends the napkins and turns once again to the cake, this time sending Damon a glare to make sure he won't get in her way. He just raises his hands in surrender.

"Yes, just sit there and be handsome."

Damon laughs.

It's not too long after that when they hear Rick's car in the driveway. Everything is in place and Damon had sent Rick a quick text letting him know it was okay to bring Jeremy back home. They all hurry to hide behind a piece of furniture and wait silently for Jeremy to get in so they can scare the hell out of him and start the party. They hear the boy talking to Rick about something, the sound of keys moving together as the door opens and both of them get inside and –

"SURPRISE!" everyone screams and appears from where they were hiding. Matt and Tyler with both their arms up in the year, Caroline jumping up and down, Bonnie with her hands clasped in front of her, and Elena and Damon smiling wide. And if anyone asks Jeremy he will absolutely deny until his dying breath that he jumped backwards and screamed like a girl. Matt, Tyler, Damon and Alaric won't let him live it down, though.

Elena watches as each one of their friends gives her little brother a hug and wishes him a happy birthday, until he stops and stands in front of her, the biggest smile plastered on his face. She throws herself at him, latching her arms around his neck and squeezing tight.

"Happy birthday, Jer."

"Thanks, sis," he whispers into her hair. "For all of this."

Jeremy lets her go and gestures for everyone to help themselves to anything they want to eat and drink. Elena is watching him and smiling a little bit when Damon puts her arm around her shoulders and pulls her until she's plastered to his side, offering her a cup that's half soda/half vodka and smirks at her arched brow.

"What? You spent the whole day baking and you're the one who organized all this. Now it's time for you to relax and let me get you drunk."

"It's because of things like this that I do," she laughs a little at the confused look her boyfriend is giving her and decides to take the jump. "Love you, that is. I really do love you. Not just because you're incorrigible."

Damon stares at her, his lips parted, as if he can't quite believe what just came out of her mouth. Elena is starting to think about taking it all back and she even opens her mouth to say something when Damon dips his head down and kisses her. And it's not a sweet kiss like the one in the kitchen, but a heavy one full of teeth and tongue and desperation and want and

"Oh my god, can I not see my big sister getting her face sucked by her boyfriend on my birthday?"

Damon breaks the kiss to glare at Jeremy, but when his eyes go back to Elena they're so intense it gets a little hard for her to stare back at him. But she does. And what she gets for it is more than worth it.

"Me too," he whispers. "Love you, that is. Not just because you taste better than frosting."


	3. 3 Beautiful

**A/N: Hi y'all!**

**So sorry for the late update - and how short it will be-, but real life caught up to me and I had to be responsible for a while.**

**Rating is going up, and this was not beta'd so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!**

* * *

**Beautiful**

****She was on her back with Damon settled between her legs, her hands running through every inch of skin she could find. She loved this. She loved the feeling of him pinning her to the bed, the way his left hand palmed her breast while the other gripped her hip, his mouth on her neck and his teeth worrying on the skin there, marking her while he thrust into her.

He wasn't gentle with her, not really. He had sex like he lived: hard, fast, and rough. Like there was no place he would rather be but inside of her. Like they didn't have any time left even though he had eternity and neither of them was going anywhere. She didn't mind being consumed like this, having her entire world narrowed down to the man on top of her, his pale skin, his pupils blown wide, his dark hair glued to his skin with sweat. The way he stilled on top of her when he came, his eyes closing and his mouth opening wide.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


	4. 4 I Love Leather More Than I Love You

**A/N: not beta'd so all mistakes are mine :)**

* * *

**I Love Leather More Than I Love You**

"I knew teaching you how to drive a bike was a bad idea."

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"A scratch that's bleeding profusely and staining the car seats," Damon says. Good thing vampires only breathe out of a necessity to blend into society, making this whole situation a lot easier. They didn't need to add Damon chomping on Elena's neck on top of the huge cut on her leg, the result of her new found obsession with anything motorcycles and Damon offering to teach her how to drive one.

"It's in moments like these I think you love your car more than you love me," Elena mumbles under her breath, and when Damon turns his head to look at her he sees she's actually pouting at him. It would have been adorable if it wasn't for all the blood. And, sure, she might not be bleeding all that much, but for Damon's standards any amount of Elena's blood being spilled is too much blood.

"Nope. I just love leather more than I love you," and there goes the pout, being replaced by an incredulous look. "Leather and I have been in a steady relationship for decades now and he has never ever let me down. Or bled everywhere. Just like you're doing right now."

"Are you serious?"

"Would you just let me help you, then?" Damon says, totally ignoring the question.

"I told you I don't want your blood, that's disgusting."

"You've had my dick in your mouth, and you can't handle a little blood? I'm disappointed, babe."

He knows he shouldn't have said those words even before Elena turns completely in her seat to stare and gap at him.

"Oh my god, you did not say that to me. I can't believe you – I – no."

"What? It's true," that still doesn't mean he's sorry he said them, though. But when he gets no response from her he starts thinking he should.

"Elena?"

Nothing.

"Did you bleed to death?"

And that would have been worrying if –

"I know you didn't, I can still hear your heart beating."

Still nothing, expect for the little change in the normal way her heart thumps.

"Your slightly angry heartbeat."

"I'm not talking to you right now," she snaps at him. And this is really not good. This already wouldn't have been good if she wasn't bleeding, but the fact that she is just makes her being mad at him so much worse. He should be trying to convince her to drink from him so she can heal rather than aggravate her with his asshole ways. So he apologizes.

"I'm sorry I said that about your mouth. I shouldn't have. It was an asshole move and I won't do it again. I'll make sure to keep all my crude comments to myself."

"I'm still not talking to you."

And that's when he decides to park the car on the curb of the road and shake some sense into her. She's bleeding, for God's sake. She's bleeding all over the seats and she's not even worried enough about it to stop her from being angry at him.

"What are you doing? Why are you parking? Damon, I need a hospital you can't just –"

Or kiss some sense into her, judging from how he cups her jaw and presses their lips together. Even being mad at him, Elena opens up her mouth almost immediately, letting him lick his way into her, nipping on her lips and sucking her tongue into his mouth until he feels her relaxing against him. He breaks the kiss after a while, satisfied to see her flushed cheeks and her heavy lidded gaze settled on his.

"I'm really sorry," he whispers against her mouth. "I just don't like smelling your blood all over everything when I know I could fix you if you'd just stop being so damn stubborn."

It's the mention of how he could fix her that breaks Elena from her kissing induced haze.

"You still shouldn't have said that," she answers back, because even though he's an amazing kisser, he's even better at being a jerk.

"I know. And you should let me help you."

"Damon–" she starts, because she doesn't really want this.

"Just hear me out okay?" he interrupts her. "All we have to do here is me getting my pointy teeth to open my wrist and for you to suck on it a little bit and that's it. You'll be healed. But now if we do things your way, we'll have to drive to a hospital, wait for a doctor, you'll probably have to get shots for something because I don't even want to think about how dirty that ground was, and you'll have to get stitches. Which means you'll be immobile for a while because there's no way I'll let you move a muscle if there's a possibility for you to pull them."

She narrows her eyes at him, because even if she doesn't want to admit it, he's right. So she settles for, "You are incorrigible."

"Yes, I am," he smirks at her, before turning serious again. "But what do you say?"

She knows she really doesn't have an argument anymore other than her aversion for drinking blood.

"Ugh, fine. But I still think this is disgusting."

"You wouldn't be the Elena I know and love if you didn't," and with that he bites into his wrist and offers it to her. Elena tries to think that's not really blood she's drinking, but that she's licking chocolate syrup out of Damon's skin. It doesn't really help, but thinking that way manages to avoid her throwing up all over her boyfriend's lap.

After a few more seconds Damon pulls his arm back and licks the little patch of blood at Elena's bottom lip. "See? You're all better now."

She tries moving her leg, and can't help but smile a little bit when it doesn't hurt. "Yeah… Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart," Damon says, getting the car back on the road.

"And, you know," she grasps his hand and intertwines their fingers together. "I love you too."

"Oh, that's good. Because I'm making you pay for getting the seats clean."

"Damon!"


	5. 5 Gathering Dust

**a/n: sorry it took me so long to update, only to be an extremely short one. ): unbeta'd**

* * *

**Gathering Dust**

"I don't have the energy for this," Elena collapses on the stairs after hauling another box from the attic.

"You were the one who insisted on going through your old family crap."

"Shut up, Damon."

"I'm just saying," he shrugs. "All of this was perfectly fine stashed away, gathering dust like all the old things do. Expect for me, of course."

Elena rolls her eyes at that, sliding further down on the stair steps so she can rest her head on her boyfriend's knee. Damon starts running his fingers through her hair almost immediately.

"I just didn't think we had that much stuff up there."

"Sweetheart," Damon starts, and by his tone Elena can tell he's trying really hard not to roll his eyes at her too. "The Gilberts are one of the city's founding families. You were bound to have that much stuff, if not more, up there."

"I'm regretting ever wanting to clean up the house and get rid of things," she pouts.

"Yeah, well… just wait until we decide to do this to the boarding house."

Elena groans.


End file.
